The present invention relates to a pressure transducer comprising a box-like socket and a plug-in unit.
The described transducer is intended for measuring pressures in non-ambient-pressure systems of vehicles, for example. This kind of a pressure system is, e.g., the pressure of the suction manifold in a car motor.
A construction known in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. A pressure transducer is mounted to its base by lugs or similar fixtures 2. Pressure is applied via a hose to a connector 3 and electrical connection is via a connector 4.
The disadvantages of the illustrated construction are as follows: When the transducer is desired to be dismounted, the fixing screws must be removed as well as the electrical connector and the hose must be detached. These work phases must be repeated when reinstalling the transducer.